Dignity
by Londra
Summary: Draco Malfoy was a man of dignity: when he made a choice, he remained loyal to it. No matter how hard she made it for him. DracoHermione.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author: **Londra

**Title: **Dignity

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy was a man of dignity; when he made a choice, he remained loyal to it. No matter how hard she made it for him.

**Betas: **

_Prologue: _Wevvles and Lyras.

_Further Chapters: _Rizzle and Serenity.

Thanks ladies!

**Information: **Hermione's middle name is Jane. If not now, it will be mentioned in future chapters. I didn't make it up. J. K. Rowling said it in an interview. As obsessive as I am, I searched for it all over the internet, and found out that, that is, indeed the truth. If you don't believe me, and wish to see it with your own eyes, please contact me, and I will be more than happy to give you the link.

**Warnings: **

**1) **I want to sort this out before you even begin reading. This is NOT a story in which Hermione suddenly turns gorgeous and becomes a slut. Draco is not Head Boy. Hermione is not a pureblood. If you are looking for that kind of story, please hit the back button immediately, and don't even consider reading any of my stories. You just won't like them. Thank you.

**2) **This is a multi-chaptered story (estimated 15), and the D/Hr action won't come rushing in. It has a sub-plot and I don't like two-dimensional characters. I like detail. I ask for patience.

**3) **Please enjoy reading Dignity, but be aware of the fact that Draco and Hermione aren't two people who can get together easily. There are bigger issues. This story is not fluffy, and it takes hatred and jealousy as its main themes. I advise you to skip onto another story if you are _only_ looking for D/Hr fluff or smut.

**4) **This story was started before the release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, and therefore some parts may not comply with the current canon.

* * *

"_When a wizard goes over to the Dark Side, there's no one and nothing that matters to them anymore..." _

_**Rubeus Hagrid

* * *

**_

**DIGNITY**

Prologue

It was going to be good.

It was going to be perfect.

Everything was sorted out. Nothing would be able to stand in the way of the Dark Lord. Virtually every aspect had been covered: potions were brewed; books were sorted through. Worthwhile sacrifices had been made to produce the ultimate result—the creation of the perfect curse that guaranteed the inevitable victory over Harry Potter.

It wasn't a killing curse. They no longer desired to destroy the body. The curse had been designed to annihilate the mind.

After the curse struck, Harry Potter would never be the same. The serpent inside him would awaken and every power the Dark Lord had given him when the first curse failed would once again awaken.

Throughout the years, Harry had managed to elaborate them. There were reasons as to why his body had declined Occlumency. He wasn't meant to shut his body down. If only things had been different in the past, Harry Potter would have been just like the Dark Lord.

However, things hadn't been different. However, things hadn't been different. Thus, it was now the Death Eater's assigned task to make them different. They would awaken the dark side of Harry Potter. Then, with Potter on their side, they would finally be able to destroy the so-called good side for sure.

Harry Potter was powerful, and they wanted him.

They had made many attempts to lure him to their side, but all had backfired. First, they had told the Malfoy kid to offer him friendship. Their first plan had been destroyed when the boy recklessly insulted him before he even knew his name.

Next, they had told Bartemius Crouch Jr. to develop a friendship with Harry Potter as a professor, and slowly draw him to the dark side, but he had failed too.

Thus, they were left with no choice. They had to do it by force.

For the last stage of the curse, they needed blood. The blood of a Death Eater who was cunning, intelligent, powerful, loyal, and who carried all of the characteristics a proper Death Eater should.

The only two candidates were Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. They were both very powerful. They were both very intelligent. They were both very eager to show their loyalty to the Dark Lord. They were both perfect.

The Dark Lord chose Lestrange.

Once her blood was added, the curse was ready. She was now proven to be the most important Death Eater. The Dark Lord gave everyone the order to protect her even if it meant they would die instead. All agreed, if reluctantly.

Anything for the Dark Lord.

Later, all the Death Eaters in Hogwarts were summoned to help create a plan to break into Hogwarts. The young Death Eaters were already eager to provide help. The weak points of the castle were carefully mapped: the secret entrances, the faulty wards, and virtually anything else they could think of.

It was perfectly planned out. The break-in was scheduled for the 21st of July, through the statue of Wallace the Weak in the Slytherin Dungeons. They would Apparate from thirteen different strategic spots in Hogsmeade, under disguise, and then enter through the secret passage located under the window of the third dungeons, facing the lake.

All magic performed within sixty yards of the Hogwarts grounds was detected, so they had to make sure all the necessary spells were cast upon their entrance to Hogsmeade.

After they were all inside the castle, they would cast a basic stunning spell to lure a professor on duty towards them. The alarm would be raised. As soon as people understood that there were strangers in the Slytherin Dungeons, they would start coming down, most of them dying as they did. Then, the Order would arrive and try to defend the students. Finally, Harry Potter would come in, because the Voldemort in him wouldn't let him just sit above and watch. They didn't know how long it would take him to, but eventually, he would come down.

Until then, the Death Eaters would prevent the Order from doing anything to ruin their plans. When Harry Potter finally came, the Death Eater located closest to him would aim the curse at him, and – wham - Harry Potter's inner serpent would take him over. His brain would begin working like that of a Death Eater, and then before people even knew what was going on, the Death Eaters would seize him and escape through the way they came.

There were two main goals of the plan: make sure the curse hit Potter, and keep Bellatrix Lestrange alive. One wouldn't be successful without the other. However, there was one nasty problem to the curse. Once used, it couldn't be repeated anymore.

So, The Death Eaters drew back, and they waited. As 21st of June slowly approached, the plan was etched into the mind every single Death Eater.

Finally, that night arrived.

l…l…l…l…l

The night of 21st of July was a rather warm one. The material of the Death Eater masks was already causing many of the black hooded figures to sweat. The air was so still and humid, that they shifted uncontrollably in their thick, cashmere robes.

Nevertheless, they continued walking determinedly towards the castle, somewhat comforted by the thought of the cooling charms that would surely have been put in place inside.

When they finally arrived in front of the window of the third dungeon facing the lake, they were soaked in perspiration. Dolohov had to drag the pathetically whimpering Macnair by the right leg to stop him from running towards the lake. Their theatrics caused such a kafuffle that Lucius had to throw a silencing charm and a horrible look towards their direction.

Suddenly, they all fell silent. There were sensitive detectors all around the castle, which meant they had to act faster to get in than they had originally planned. It was not something to worry too much about, but they had to be more careful.

Even though Crabbe and Goyle had difficulties getting through the window, all the Death Eaters had successfully managed to break into Hogwarts. They slowly headed towards the main corridor, where Mulciber threw a Stunning Spell towards the wall, causing a few portraits to groan out loud.

As they had expected, they heard footsteps heading towards them. A loud "Lumos" accompanied by a "Who's there?" which was repeated three times. A few seconds later, a very feeble "Nox" was heard, followed by the sound of quiet footsteps climbing stairs.

Jugson stifled his laughter when he saw Malfoy glaring at him from behind his mask. There was no mistaking those cold grey eyes. His smile vanished and he forced his straight face.

Moments later, they heard the sound of people heading towards them. The shadows reflected on the wall behind the staircase showed a large crowd of witches and wizards; all that had their wands at the ready.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. The Order had arrived, well armed and ready to fight.

l…l…l…l…l

Their plans were succeeding. Students arrived, one by one; killed before they could cast a single spell. Screams echoed through the hallways and body littered the marble floors. The Death Eaters grimly triumphed, unfaltering in their killing spree. Soon, Harry Potter would come down.

Lucius Malfoy sent a killing curse towards one of the students just as Harry Potter stepped into the scene. His hair was messier than ever, his emerald eyes were burning with anger; and his knuckles were almost white from his tight grip on his wand.

When Harry saw Ginevra Weasley lying in front of Lucius Malfoy who was busy trying to push her off his feet, his fury broke loose. His fellow students tried to stop him. The Order tried to restrain him from doing anything foolish. He didn't listen. The serpent inside him had risen, and he was reckless.

He stepped forward and hurled a killing curse towards Malfoy.

It all happened in a flash of a second.

As the curse drew closer, Lucius Malfoy leapt to the left, causing it to fly past him and hit Bellatrix who was duelling with Remus Lupin. She collapsed on the floor, and her mask fell off. Her jet black hair was scattered around her face, her eyelids were loosely shut and her lips were growing paler as seconds passed.

Horror-struck by what just happened most of the Death Eaters stopped what they were doing, something for which Mulciber paid with his life. Dolohov was the first to recover, and he threw _the _curse towards Harry Potter. A white light flew from his wand and rushed towards Potter.

That was when _she _came in.

While everyone else was watching the curse, she jumped in front of her friend, and the curse hit her. She suddenly felt an odd emotion flow through her, as if there was a _snake _inside her, and fell on the floor. Harry stared down at his bushy haired friend, but failed to notice the sudden flash in her eyes.

After that, she fainted.

The Death Eaters fled, appalled at what had just happened.

Hogwarts was left to heal its wounds.

l…l…l…l…l

Saying that the Dark Lord wasn't pleased by the night's events would have been an understatement. He was furious. He was raging. He was more than disappointed in Lucius Malfoy, and he made sure everyone knew that. He lowered him in position. He was no more than a piece of filth. He was still rich of course, but there were things more important than money, such as respect, pride and nobility. He was drained of those.

Then, the Dark Lord set off to find Hermione Granger. He knew she had changed.

When he found her, the first thing he did was to look straight in her eyes. She had indeed changed. Her vision had altered. The serpent inside her had awakened. Unlike many others, she didn't even flinch when she first saw him. She had been expecting him to come. She told him that she had understood there was no such thing as good and evil. There was only power and those too weak to seek it.

He offered her the chance to become a Death Eater. He proposed that she take the place of Bellatrix Lestrange. She accepted gladly.

She would be a spy for the Death Eaters. She would be respected. She would be protected. She would be the highest of them all.

It was a hard job, but she was determined. She would do it to prove herself. She would do it to prove that blood wasn't the only thing that mattered. She would do it, and she would be powerful.

Behind all this, there was Draco Malfoy. He watched everything. He saw how his father fell; he saw how the Mudblood rose. Predictably, he got angry. He got furious. He vowed to take revenge. This girl had stolen everything he was, everything he would be. He would get it back, and he wouldn't do it nicely. He would make sure she paid.

However now, he had to wait.

So he would.

Just for a while.

* * *


	2. Initiation

* * *

"_One's dignity may be assaulted, vandalized and cruelly mocked, but it cannot be taken away unless it is surrendered."_

**Morton Kondrake

* * *

**

**DIGNITY**

Initiation

It was one of those typical late summer evenings that usually tends to dominate the night as August slowly dies into autumn. A kind of evening in which a gentle breeze wonders around the streets, sometimes taking a little rest here and there, tarrying among the orange leaves that have already begun to fall one by one, leaving the small town to snooze in its own tranquillity.

The whispers of those who were already weary of waiting filled the dingy room. Draco Malfoy huffed as he took a seat at the back of the room, the thick material of his black robe making him uneasy. He did not know why they were summoned at this time of the night, nor did he know how long they were going to be staying. However, he remained in a murky corner of the room, talking to his father with a barely audible voice, as if scared that someone might notice him.

Things had not changed much in the last two months. He had tried to complain, to say that everything had been an accident, but his father had warned him against it. Lucius said he was grateful to be alive, and that Draco shouldn't push anything further. At this point, Draco failed to comprehend his father.

Lucius Malfoy, the rich pureblood, the respectable owner of the Malfoy estate, _his own father,_ lowered to being treated as the inferior. He tried to object, but he had to accept it in the end.

The Dark Lord knew best.

Surely, The Dark Lord had thought of something. Surely, Lucius had deserved what he got. Even if he had not, the Dark Lord was the master, and he was to be obeyed.

The whispers sharply halted as the wide oak door was pushed open with a great force, revealing a tall man wrapped in black robes from head to toe. A short, plump, hunchbacked man with untidy, mousey hair, and who appeared to be no better than a squib when it came to performing magic, accompanied him.

Everyone slowly rose from their seats, gave a low bow welcoming their master, and quickly walked towards the centre of the room to gather around him. They were eager to learn why they had been summoned at quarter past eleven on a peaceful, Sunday night.

"I am sure," the Dark Lord commenced his speech, his red slit-like eyes scanning those around him, "you have been wondering why you have been summoned here, at this time of the night. I can see some of you fear bad news. However, I am glad to assure you that tonight we have been gathered for a pleasant event. You are present to witness the initiation of the most intelligent, gifted and canny witch of her time. The one who will be replacing Bellatrix Lestrange; please make welcome, Miss Hermione Granger."

The room was silent. Then all at once, the crowd broke into loud whispers as they tried to recall the name Granger.

"Hestia Granger, was it? The infamous creator of the _Cruciatus_ curse? Must be the great grand-daughter… Wow, I really must…" Jugson murmured.

"No, you idiot. That was Hestia Greyback," snapped Dolohov. "Granger… I really can't think of anyone…," his voice trailed away.

The husky voice of Lucius Malfoy arose from behind.

"Undoubtedly, my lord, you have not chosen a Mudblood to replace dear Bellatrix? Because, neither I nor my allies, under any circumstances, will agree to take orders from a piece of filth like her."

"Mudblood, did he say? No, it can't be…"

"That's impossible. The Dark Lord would never…"

"Scandalous! A Mudblood. Oh poor Bella, if only she had known…"

"Silence!" roared Voldemort. He looked through the room to find Lucius. "Crucio!" he bellowed. Immediately, there was a loud _clump _as Lucius Malfoy collided with the floor, twitching and turning with agony.

The room fell silent again.

"If there are any other objections," Voldemort drawled, "I will be glad to deal with them". He paused for a few seconds. "Good". He nonchalantly muttered a counter curse, relieving Lucius from his pain. Lucius stumbled back to a corner of the room, whilst the doors opened once again, announcing the arrival of Hermione Granger.

She stood at the doorway, with a smile that did not reach her eyes, and proceeded to the middle of the room. As she entered, Lucius threw her a cold glare. All other eyes turned to her – searching, ready to hate, ready to reject, ready to kill.

Hermione's blood froze in her veins. She tried to shield herself from the evil looks; she tried to be strong. Her face turned a whiter shade of pale. She staggered and almost fell over.

Jugson laughed maniacally. Dolohov and Macnair joined. In a few seconds, the whole room was laughing silently at the pathetic little girl who couldn't even bare the hatred surrounding her. When Voldemort realised what was happening, he aimed a shielding charm towards her. The charm wrapped her like a warm cloak, protecting her from all the abhorrence surrounding her. Immediately she pulled herself together, and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

But Draco did not fail to notice she was shaking.

l…l…l…l…l

She took her place on the chair and waited. It was cold, the piercing glares were running right though her, but she tried to ignore them. She turned to look at Voldemort who was making strange hissing noises. _Parseltongue_, she recognized. A few seconds later, a thick snake came slithering through the door. Its yellow eyes scanned the room, the walls, the ceiling. Slowly, it made its way through the room, carefully sniffing each and every one of the Death Eaters. It stopped at one particular individual and lingered, head raised and tongue extended, tasting the air.

The Death Eater staggered back.

"Something the matter, Severus?" Voldemort inquired.

"No my lord, nothing." Snape muttered.

Nagini left Snape and continued on her way. She finally arrived next to the chair, her long body gracefully curved into the shape of a perfect "S". She lay down, waiting for the orders from her master.

Voldemort hissed again and Nagini slowly rose, until she was level with Hermione Granger.

"You will be receiving the Dark Mark," Voldemort announced. Then there came a flash of pain. A white-hot fire. Glass breaking into her skin, daggers slashing it apart, and the flowing crimson went down her black robes. It flowed and flowed, and she was burning in pain, but it didn't stop. It burned and it froze. She was numb, she could not move…

The snake's fangs had cut deep into her skin, and it was currently relishing the taste of her tainted blood. She rose her head and glanced at the room. She noticed most of the Death Eaters were grasping their forearms, and she realised that as she was being initiated, they were all going through the same pain. The serpent in their arm was slithering restlessly, celebrating the new arrival.

Then the Dark Lord did something unexpected. He pointed his wand to his own arm and cut it. Normally, blood would have come pouring out. Instead, nothing happened. Just a few drops beaded on surface, and dropped down on to Hermione's wound.

Black, she noticed. Not a hint of red. Pure black. Voldemort muttered a healing charm, and the cut immediately closed up, leaving no trace of the once deep cut.

The pain had stopped. As Nagini drew back, Hermione looked down at her arm. There was the Dark Mark, hot and bold, aching, burning, hurting and shining in all its wicked glory. She felt the venom pouring into her blood, through her veins, into every single cell. She felt like she had been born all over again, into a new world, where there was no good or evil.

And she was filled with a sudden urge to battle, to win, to destroy, to kill. And to gain power.

l…l…l…l…l

After bitterly congratulating their new, fellow Death Eater, they were all granted permission to leave.

"Malfoy, stay." The order had come.

Draco looked around to find his father in the chaos. Lucius was still in the corner that he had been in half an hour ago. As people started vanishing one by one, Draco easily made his way to the other side of the room.

The young Death Eater slowly patted his father's shoulder, causing him to snap back to reality and look down at his son. He saw his father's eyes had darkened, and his face had hollowed. The effects of the Cruciatus Curse were woven into every inch of his skin. Nevertheless, he was standing up straight, proud and high. He refused to surrender his poise. He clung on to it, digging in his nails, he pulled it up high again, to where he lived.

That was why Draco loved his father; not because of the riches he would inherit, not because Lucius spoiled him with expensive gifts, not because of the name he carried. Draco loved his father for the dignity he possessed. And as long as his father maintained his dignity, Draco would look up to him.

The Dark Lord's steps were slow. He lazily approached the two Malfoys, pausing to pet Nagini. When he finally arrived, a maniacal smile spread over his lips. His slit-like eyes peered sadistically into their minds. Draco seriously questioned why he was even bothering.

The rusty voice swiped that thought from his mind.

Anything for the Dark Lord.

"Malfoy Senior, you may leave."

Lucius nodded, and reluctantly drawing his long hornbeam wand, apparated silently into thin air. He was in no state to argue.

Alone in the large room with none other than the Dark Lord and a vicious snake to boot, Draco was not feeling comfortable in the least. Trying to remain calm and assuming he had succeeded, he turned around to face his master.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, you're not scared are you?" Voldemort spoke in a singsong tone. He put his arm on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it with his long fingers, extracting a shudder from him.

"No need to be scared Malfoy, it's not like I'll harm you." He laughed a cold, psychotic laugh. Draco gulped.

"Well yes, let's get down to business, shall we? Yes, yes, take a seat." He conjured up a wooden chair and impatiently, and with a flick of his wand, pushed Draco down onto the seat.

"As you - I am sure - have noticed, Hermione Jane Granger, your classmate if I'm not mistaken, is now a Death Eater. No need to hide your thoughts Malfoy, I can see right through them. Yes, I know she used to be acquainted with Harry Potter. However, she has changed. And yes, I am sure! Are you questioning my decisions Malfoy?" he raised his voice.

"No, my lord." Draco muttered, trying to control his thoughts.

"Very well. In any case, you have been assigned a duty. Not a very important one, as the Malfoy Family is infamous for their failure to undertake the most simple of assignations. But I am sure you will be able to manage it. You seem brighter than your worthless father."

The Dark Lord paused to pet Nagini who was wrapped around his neck. Nagini gave an appreciative hiss.

"Throughout the school year, you will be protecting Granger from all possible harm. Have I made myself clear?" he inquired, his red eyes flashing.

He, Draco Malfoy, Pureblood, sole heir of the Malfoy legacy protect Granger? Granger the Mudblood, the filthy, dirty little---

"---Malfoy," Voldemort snarled. "there will be no need for further thoughts on the bloodline of Granger. From now on, she is to be treated as a Death Eater of the highest regard. In fact, to make sure you do not abandon or neglect your task, I will place a spell on you."

With a swift movement, Voldemort drew his 13-inch long, yew wand and a flash of blue light hit Draco square in the chest. Instinctively, he looked down at his body. There was no change. He felt no difference.

When he looked up, Voldemort was gone. He carefully stood up and looked around the room. Not knowing what to expect next, he waited for something to happen. He stayed for a few more minutes, but nothing changed, and thus he decided there was no point in lingering any longer.

He Disapparated away, with all his hatred burning in him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank Rizzle and Serenity for giving up their precious time to beta this chapter for me. They are both awesome, and will be betaing _Dignity _from now on.

Also, I would like to thank you, my dear readers, for waiting so patiently. I truly apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I will try to update more frequently from now on.

And lastly, fanfiction . net seems to have a new system going on. Apparently, us authors can now reply to our wonderful reviews. So, to celebrate this new feature, I will be replying to every single review from now on. Well, what are you waiting for? The review button is on the bottom left corner :)


End file.
